


Content

by Paarthurnax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paarthurnax/pseuds/Paarthurnax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby doesn't quite know what to think of the demon who gave up everything for him. Bobby Singer x Crowley pairing, slash. This was written as a response to the Season 5 finale, disregards the series after that.</p><p>COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI to those that may recognize this – This story was originally written under my other account, 'Zaleone' on ff.net, several years ago. I have since moved onto this account, Paarthurnax, permanently and revamped my completed stories a bit so I can get back into the groove of writing and also so everyone has a chance to enjoy them again. Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Alternative Universe, disregards the series after Season 5, slash. (Male x male.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobby Singer was not what most would call a particularly romantic man. Most, if any, potential interest in him were dismissed, rejected and sometimes even flat out insulted if they didn't get the damn hint.

He was not an easy man to care for, he knew this. He was a hunter. He had scars and came with a lot of baggage that an industrial forklift would have difficulty carrying and yet, he rarely thought of it these days. Karen had been the love of his life and after she was gone, he'd gotten used to this lifestyle. His family became his fellow hunters, and his purpose in life was to keep them as safe as possible.

But now...

Well, now he was just confused.

Though he'd like nothing better, he couldn't blame Crowley for it for he doubted even the King of the Crossroads had seen this one coming.

The first time he'd met Crowley, he'd shot him...twice...and the cheeky Scotsman was all too eager to remind him of it whenever the opportunity rose. Despite the annoying arrogance, however, the demon had charisma, charm and a way about him not often found in humans let alone demons. He supposed it came with the territory. _“I've been selling sin to saints for centuries,”_ Crowley had said. That smooth talking, not to mention his desperation for any hint of a hope that they could win, had convinced him and he believed the demon.

In hindsight, he knew he shouldn't have been so hasty . Crowley was very unique, yes, however he was also a complete and utter bastard when he wanted to be. It was little wonder the hunter was surprised when the demon announced that he was keeping Bobby's soul as 'insurance' given the Winchester's history.

He'd given up getting out of the deal right then and there so he'd been understandably surprised when Crowley showed up a few weeks after Sam's swan dive. Without his usual flare for the dramatic, he returned Bobby's soul as it had been and even let the hunter keep his legs.

“ _I am a man of my word, Robert,”_ he'd said.

How a battle of the wits that had him wanting to shoot the demon for a third time turned into a kiss, well, he had no clue. When he woke up the next morning to see a pair of brown eyes looking right back at him in curiosity, he didn't say a word and instead opted for getting dressed and going about his day.

When he went to turn in that night, the demon appeared again with his customary smirk. _“I do hope my welcome's been extended.”_ Bobby just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, not knowing what the hell he was doing as the demon followed and they spent a second night together.

And thus, a sort of routine was set.

There were few words between them apart from the occasional wisecrack from either party in the evenings when the demon would return. Crowley would then spend the night, mostly watching him sleep, and then would leave when Bobby woke that next morning.

Honestly, Crowley felt more like a stalker than a lover.

It'd taken a _lot_ for Bobby to admit that, yes; he had a demon for a lover and a _male_ demon at that.

For months, it was the same routine until one night...Crowley didn't show.

If he were to be honest, Bobby hadn't really thought too much of it in those first few days. After all, Crowley was still on the immediate hit list for helping 'Team Free Will' as he had oh so sarcastically put it.

Then, a week went by.

Then, a month.

It was in those weeks that Bobby began thinking the demon must have simply grown tired with him, never admitting to himself that he was hurt in the dismissal even if he did get _snippy_ with Rufus on occasion or drank a bit more than he normally would. Seriously though, whoever didn't get _snippy_ with the old ass ought to be committed.

Three months went by and Bobby tried to summon Crowley, if only to get some answers.

He didn't show.

So after interrogating a couple of Crowley's lackeys with no success at all, he gave up on seeing the demon again because no one had apparently heard from him.

Then, eight months later, Crowley finally popped back into his life. Looking a little worse for the wear, the demon had showed while Bobby was getting ready to turn in for the night.

“ _Hello, Robert.”_

_There was no way to stop the knee-jerk reaction as Bobby spun around, revolver in hand, cocked and ready to shoot. The fact that it was Crowley standing before him had only barely held back the urge to squeeze the trigger._

_Crowley stared at the gun in disbelief. “Where the hell do you hide those bloody things?”_

_Bobby didn't bother with an answer, the gun lowering as he demanded, “What the hell do you want?”_

“ _My, my. Aren't we touchy?” Crowley's expression turned to one of mock hurt. “And here I thought I'd be welcomed back with open arms after everything we'd been through together.”_

“ _Shut it,” he practically snarled. “Start explaining or I fill ya with rock salt. Your call.”_

_Knowing that threat was not one to take lightly, Crowley put his hands up in surrender. “All right, all right,” he agreed with a sigh. “I am sorry for the extended absence, Robert. Truly, I am.” Though his voice was the same, Bobby could see the seriousness behind the demon's tired eyes. “I needed to sort a few things out before I could return here.”_

“ _Like what?”_

“ _Well...” Crowley's hands disappeared into the pockets of his black coat, lazily approaching the hunter as he asked, ever so casually, “How would you feel if this little tryst of ours became a tad more permanent?”_

_He blinked. “What?”_

“ _Are you intentionally being dim or does it come naturally?” The demon snarked. “I'm asking if you want me to stick around for the long haul, ya hairy git.”_

_Bobby blinked again, his mind finally grasping what Crowley was saying. “You mean staying here. Permanently?”_

_Crowley just stared at him, unimpressed._

“ _Oh. Well.” Bobby cleared his throat, thinking a moment before shrugging and tossing the old revolver on the nightstand. Climbing into bed, he said, “If you wanna stick around, I got no complaints.”_

Now, several hours later, Bobby was still awake and was now staring at Crowley who actually seemed _relaxed_ for the first time he'd ever seen. His eyes were closed and that perpetual frown in his forehead had smoothed out, making him look nearly peaceful. Unless the demon was a damned good actor and had the patience to lie still for hours – which, in Bobby's experience, Crowley was rarely patient – he would say the demon was asleep. If he _was_ acting, well, Bobby couldn't say what he was getting out of pretending to be asleep for so long.

It didn't take Bobby long to put the pieces together, easily understanding what Crowley had done.

He'd walked away.

From everything.

The rank he'd held as King of the Crossroads, his influence amongst demons and humans alike and even the luxurious lifestyle he was accustomed to...the fact that Crowley had relaxed and with _Bobby_ of all people could point to little more.

All for a hunter.

As stated before, Bobby was not particularly romantic but even he could see the gesture in what Crowley had done and received the message loud and clear. The demon loved him.

Now the confusing part...did _he_ love Crowley?

Bobby looked back on their time together and realized, probably for the first time, how different his life had been since Crowley had started hanging around.

It wasn't anything monumental, but things had shifted.

Sometimes, Crowley would show up early, or Bobby would have a long night, and instead of generally making an ass out of himself to get his way, he would pick up a book and read while Bobby finished whatever had his attention at the time.

After every hunt he handled on his own, Crowley was always at the house waiting for him.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, came downstairs and started drowning his memories as the loss of Sammy hit all over again, Crowley would follow. Often, he would also chuck the bottle right out of the window after a certain point. Despite Bobby's half-drunken insults and threats, the demon stayed with him and listened to him rant and rave about the injustice of it all.

Whenever Crowley was in a particularly bad mood and _was_ making an ass out of himself, Bobby would sometimes listen when he thought the demon needed it but most times he'd just tell the idjit to man up and quite bitching at him like a housewife.

Crowley never slept, before tonight, but always stayed for the duration until he woke up.

After a hunt had gone bad not three weeks into their...whatever it was...Bobby came home half-dead and Crowley had been the one to patch him up. Ever since, Bobby had been hearing the occasional whine or growl in his house or on a hunt when the demon wasn't around. Though he'd ripped Crowley a new one for letting his damn hellhounds have the run of the house, a small part of him appreciated the concern.

Whenever Bobby needed to be reassured that Dean was all right, Crowley would disappear only to return a few minutes later with an update on the younger hunter, Lisa and Ben.

It was these few, small memories that gave Bobby his answer.

 _'I ain't ever gonna live this down,'_ he thought.


End file.
